


star in my sky

by yeosangies



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: 70's AU, A Lot of Talk About the Stars, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cigarettes Mentioned Throughout, Dirty Talk, Dom Bottom Hongjoong, Even More Talk About Stories, Hitchhiking, Hongjoong Wears Skirts, It Gets Stupidly Soft at the End, Light Angst, M/M, Mentioned Parental Issues, Not Beta Read, Porn With Plot, Riding, Seonghwa Cries During Sex, Spit As Lube, Sub Top Seonghwa, Unsafe Sex, but it takes place in the usa because i dont trust myself to write about 70s in south korea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:54:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26832517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeosangies/pseuds/yeosangies
Summary: Seonghwa tapped his cigarette against the rolled down window, watching the ashes flick off onto the road as he put his truck back into motion. “Got a place you want to go?”The boy shook his head, pressing his back against the same leather seat that had been touched by many. “How ‘bout you just keep driving until you get sick of me?” He suggested, glossed lips sending a devastating smile Seonghwa’s way.Seonghwa hummed, dropping his cigarette down onto the road as he drove onwards, “Can’t complain about that.”-Or, Seonghwa picks Hongjoong up after seeing him on the side of the road and they talk about life, constellations, and stories.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 21
Kudos: 161





	star in my sky

**Author's Note:**

> listen to [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hmDXwwbeKCU) it is what i had on repeat as i wrote this

Seonghwa saw hitchhikers often. 

Of course, when driving through the flat, rural areas of California, it wasn’t uncommon to find a hopeful with a guitar strapped to their backs. And many times, Seonghwa has allowed them into his truck. He takes them to wherever they want to go, no matter how far that may be. He mostly finds himself in the heart of Los Angeles, the whirl of buildings breezing by as his newest passenger talks his ear off about their life and their dreams.

And he listens. Seonghwa listens close, the static rock merely background noise as he takes in each word that they say. Though others may find it annoying, he finds it powerful. It’s almost as if listening to each story allows him to live them somehow, like he is taken into their mind and held captive by their thoughts until he is released with a simple slam of his truck door. 

Stories; the worst thing about them, in Seonghwa’s opinion, is that they always ended. He didn’t like to be taken through the ups and downs of arcs and the twists of plots just for it to end in a way that he cannot consider satisfactory. 

Perhaps that’s why he helps hitchhikers — because if he takes them to wherever they please to be, maybe they could rewrite their ending. Maybe it wouldn’t end in harsh words and fists against walls, knives on the floor, and lipstick smeared against mirrors. He likes to give people the opportunity that he couldn’t have; makes him feel a bit better about the life that he has had to endure. 

So, that’s why, when he found yet another hopeful on the side of the street with his thumb straight out, he did not hesitate to pull up beside him and unlock the door. 

Lit cigarette stuffed between his index and middle finger, Seonghwa took a drag as he watched the blue-haired boy pull the door shut behind him. Blue hair was not the only thing intriguing about him — a black pleated skirt hung prettily from his waist, the ends brushing his knees as he situated himself in the passenger seat, guitar case propped up in the back. 

Seonghwa tapped his cigarette against the rolled down the window, watching the ashes flick off onto the road as he put his truck back into motion. “Got a place you want to go?”

The boy shook his head, pressing his back against the same leather seat that had been touched by many. “How ‘bout you just keep driving until you get sick of me?” He suggested, glossed lips sending a devastating smile Seonghwa’s way.

Seonghwa hummed, dropping his cigarette down onto the road as he drove onwards, “Can’t complain about that.” 

The drive, for the first few hours, was silent. Seonghwa had always been a good observer, could always spot things with his eyes that others may not pick up on. The little things were everything, and that was something that he was quick to learn. 

So that’s why he was able to see the longing in the blue-haired boy’s eyes as he gazed out the window. Every once in awhile he would shift, one knee situated on the other, causing his skirt to slip and reveal the milky thighs that lay tantalizingly underneath. 

Seonghwa decided to break the silence. “What’s your name?” He asked, taking his eyes from the road for a quick second to cast him a small glance. 

“Hongjoong,” he replied, “do you always watch the people you pick up like they’re a meal being delivered after a long wait?”

Seonghwa smiled. “Not particularly. Just can’t say I’ve seen a boy in a skirt. I don’t hate it, though. Think it suits you well.”

In his peripheral vision, Seonghwa watched as Hongjoong mused with the end of his skirt. 

“You think so? I decided to steal it from my sister before I bailed.”

He couldn’t help but chuckle at that. 

“So then, why are you here on the road with no sort of destination in mind?” Seonghwa decided to ask. It was beginning to grow dark, and stars dotted the sky like fireflies as his truck continued to barrel down the gravel road.

Hongjoong turned to him, his warm smile visible under the moonlight bleeding in through the windows. “I never got your name.”

“Seonghwa,” he stated, “I’m gonna pull over soon. Got some blankets and pillows in the bed, we can sleep there rather than in these seats tonight. The weather is quite fine.”

With a small nod, Hongjoong looked back out the window once more, and silence overtook them until Seonghwa parked his truck at the side of the road an hour later. Judging from the sky, it was most likely around 11 pm, and Seonghwa could feel his eyes beginning to droop.

Both he and Hongjoong stepped out of the car, Seonghwa locking the doors behind them as he hoisted himself into the bed of his truck before grabbing onto Hongjoong’s hands and pulling him up into it as well. It didn’t take long for him to make the bed; thick duvet splayed out over the metal with layers of blankets over top of it to make it all the more comfortable. 

As they laid back, Seonghwa heard Hongjoong speak up.

“Above us, there,” he said, his finger pointing to a line of stars in the sky. Seonghwa followed his finger, trying to find what exactly he was trying to show. 

“What am I supposed to be looking at?” He asked after a bit. He could hear the smile in Hongjoong’s voice as he continued.

“The fucked up cross looking thing. Cygnus is what it is in reality. A constellation. It’s supposed to represent a swan.”

Seonghwa squinted, trying to picture a swan in the same position as the stars. He hadn’t always had a creative mind, so instead of trying to understand it through visuals, he asked a question that he repeats the most: “Is there a story behind it?”

“There’s a story behind everything,” Hongjoong replied, the motion of him sitting up causing the blanket pulled over the both of them to fall from Seonghwa’s chest. “Got a pack of cigs out here?”

Seonghwa sat up as well, reaching blindly around the bed of his truck until he was able to locate the pack and lighter that he kept in it. He pulled two from it, handing one to Hongjoong. Seonghwa watched as he placed the cigarette between his pretty lips, allowing it to dangle from them as he waited for it to be lit. And so, Seonghwa flicked the lighter to life, holding the flame over Hongjoong’s then his own before setting it down once again. 

“A tragic story, I’d say,” Hongjoong sighed between drags of his cigarette. Smoke clouded their visions as he continued, “A tale of lost love, at least to the Greeks. Phaethon, the son of the sun god Helios, wished to ride his father's chariot. Just for one day; a desire he had for a while. When his father relented and allowed him to ride it, he lost control of the reins. Zeus had to strike it with a thunderbolt to destroy it. Phaethon ended up plummeting down to earth into a river, perishing along with the chariot.” Hongjoong paused for a moment, eyes turned up towards the sky as he exhaled another cloud of smoke. “Cygnus, his lover, was mortified. He went to the same river that Phaethon died in and spent days collecting his bones to give him a proper burial. The gods, touched by Cygnus’ devotion, turned him into a swan and placed him amongst the stars.” 

“That is quite tragic,” Seonghwa managed to whisper, eyes flicking from the stars to Hongjoong’s soft, somber face once more.

“Is lost love something you know well?” He decided to ask, to which Hongjoong smiled, though it held no trace of happiness.

“Perhaps. Goodnight, Seonghwa.” And with that, he flicked his burnt-out cigarette to the edge of the road and laid down to sleep once more.

  
  


Before either of them had known it, one day turned into 7, one week turned into 3, and soon enough, they were spending months together in Seonghwa’s beat-up truck. They had seen just about every landmark on the west coast, had sat outside on the beach under the sun to soak up its rays and listen to the waves rolling against the shore. 

Seonghwa had begun to fall for Hongjoong. 

Maybe it was because of how he would smear his lipgloss over his lips in the passenger side’s mirror, or how he’d step into each convenience store at 2 am in skirts without caring how the cashier was gawking at him. He held himself with such confidence and poise that it made Seonghwa’s heart throb, and he wanted nothing more than to press his body against his and claim him as his own. 

The funny thing about all of the months together was how after all of that time, Seonghwa felt like he had known next to nothing about Hongjoong aside from the stories he told of the constellations in the sky. At the same time, though, it seemed like the blue-haired hopeful was telling his own story by using the stars. 

Like the first night, they would sleep in the back of Seonghwa’s truck, blankets curled around their bodies as they talked until the sun began to rise in the sky, combating the black with its hues of orange. 

If Seonghwa were to guess, it was probably around 5 am. He could tell by the sound of Hongjoong’s breathing that he was still awake, so he turned on his side to face him. Hongjoong mirrored his actions, and soon they were gazing into each other's eyes. 

“Hongjoong,” Seonghwa began, suddenly feeling like all of his breaths were stolen from his lungs. 

Hongjoong only smiled back at him in response. Wordlessly, Seonghwa reached a hand up to his faded blue hair, twisting the soft strands between his index and middle finger as he whispered out, “what is your story?” 

Seonghwa watched as Hongjoong’s eyes fluttered shut as if he were playing his memories like a movie reel behind his eyelids and deciding which scenes were worthy enough to recount. 

“You seem to be keen on stories, Seonghwa,” Hongjoong hummed, his cool fingertips brushing against Seonghwa’s cheekbones. He shivered at the touch, nodding his head. 

“Stories are everything. You learn so much about someone by what they have been through… by listening to their dreams and their memories. I find it fascinating. Usually, the people I pick up don’t hesitate to tell me about the grandiose adventures they have been on. You on the other hand… I feel like I know so much, yet so little about you.”

Seonghwa could hear Hongjoong pause, and he sucked in a deep breath, hoping that he didn’t upset the latter in some way or form.

“Well, my story isn’t all that interesting. Kind of generic if you ask me. Grew up in a broken home, fell in love with a boy I couldn’t have, played the guitar instead of studying…” He trailed off, and Seonghwa could feel himself frowning. 

“No story is generic, Hongjoong,” he began, beginning to card his fingers through the other’s hair, “Your story is uniquely your own. Sure, some stories have similar plots and themes, but that does not erase yours in the slightest.” 

Hongjoong’s eyes held emotion that Seonghwa had a hard time reading. Throughout his entire life, he always had thought that deciphering people was a skill of his, but Hongjoong was a puzzle with missing pieces. It’s like no matter how hard Seonghwa searched, he could not find the last part that would create a beautiful scene. 

He wanted to complete Hongjoong _so badly_. 

And just like a puzzle, Hongjoong slotted himself between Seonghwa’s legs and leaned over him, lips dangerously close to his as he whispered out, “how about we start with my childhood then, yes?”

Seonghwa breathlessly nodded at that, eyes frantically skimming the other’s face as he ran small palms over his clothed chest before beginning to pop the buttons of his shirt. 

“My parents had not been the best. I can remember them constantly arguing. My sister and I would sit outside and skip stones in the creak as we talked about which parent we would live with when they split.” Despite the words that left Hongjoong’s lips, Seonghwa found it hard to focus as his shirt was pushed off his chest. 

“That— that must have been hard for you, Hongjoong,” Seonghwa managed out, swallowing around the lump that had formed in his throat. With each word that Hongjoong spoke, his hands grew more curious, his fingertips grazing over the button to his jeans. 

Hongjoong smiled, acting as if nothing was happening at all, “It was for a while. They both did split when I reached the age of 6, and I ended up living with my mom full time. My dad was sort of a dick, so my sister and I didn’t bother giving him any more chances.” 

Seonghwa felt the button to his jeans pop, the fabric being pulled from his legs as his breaths increased in pace.

“Hongjoong—”

“Shh…,” he cooed, fingertips tracing the lines of his chest before cupping Seonghwa’s cheeks, “you trust me, don’t you?” 

To that, Seonghwa nodded, lips parting upon being probed by Hongjoong’s thumb. He felt it being pushed past his lips, and he wrapped his tongue around it in response, sliding it along his skin. It tasted faintly of the blue raspberry sour candies they were eating before laying down, and he found himself relishing in the subtle taste. Hongjoong pulled the thumb from his mouth, smearing any traces of spit along Seonghwa’s lips as he whispered out, “I realized that I was gay around the age of 13 because of a boy in school. It’s kind of silly now that I look back on it. It was the stereotypical “boy-next-door”, he was so humble and kind and would bring baked goods in for his class. Star football player, the kind of guy that anyone would want to be with, the kind of guy that mother’s swoon over and dream of their child marrying. He and I… we were friends, yeah. I showed him my music and he would show me how to make like, fucking raspberry puree or whatever. I don’t know. He wanted to be a chef, I wanted to play music, and we would kiss until we were breathless and touch and explore each other as if it would be the last time.” 

Seonghwa paused after all of that, soft pants leaving him as he furrowed his brows, “what happened to him, Hongjoong?” 

Hongjoong smiled rather bitterly, palms flat against Seonghwa’s chest once more, “the world happened; the unavoidable. His parents soon caught on to our little games, and they picked him right up and moved him across the country. He’s somewhere in South Carolina now. Haven’t heard from him since.” 

He seemed to sigh at this, and Seonghwa in turn reached up to smooth the blue strands of his hair back from his forehead. “I think that you are very strong, Hongjoong. Losing someone you love so passionately is awful.” 

And for the first time since they had met, Hongjoong cracked. Nuzzling his cheek into Seonghwa’s hand as it moved to hold his cheek, he allowed a shattered breath to pass his lips. 

“I love you, Seonghwa. I love you so damn much, I can’t stop myself from wanting you in every single way. I want you so badly, I want to be by your side. _Please,_ Seonghwa. I don’t want you to kick me out, I want to travel alongside you until we grow tired of moving around, and I want to be yours for the rest of time.” 

Seonghwa, taken aback from the sudden confession, took a few moments to process the slew of words directed towards him. All at once, it was like each memory they had lovingly crafted together presented themselves behind his eyelids, and Seonghwa was pressing his lips right against Hongjoong’s. 

The kiss was full of heat and passion, teeth clicking as Hongjoong pressed his hips down against Seonghwa’s, his hands wrapping around his wrists as he moved to pin them back against the bed of the truck. 

“I love you, I love you,” Seonghwa repeated breathlessly against his lips. Hongjoong let out a small laugh as he broke the kiss to begin planting soft kisses along the expanse of his neck. Seonghwa’s head rolled back, opening up the area to him even more as he fluttered his eyes shut, letting out the smallest of whines when Hongjoong moved a hand from his wrist to tweak his left nipple. 

“Does that feel good, baby?” He asked, to which Seonghwa frantically nodded, his cock straining against his boxers and aching to be released. 

“Need— Need…”

Hongjoong chuckled, “what do you need, angel?” 

“Need you around me, Hongjoong, please,” he found himself babbling out. 

“If I knew that you were so weak for being controlled, I would have done so sooner,” Hongjoong grinned. Seonghwa’s cheeks flushed a soft pink as he rolled his hips up to encourage the other to continue with his actions, though they were swiftly pinned down against the cool metal of the truck. “Let me make you feel good, Seonghwa.” 

He merely nodded, allowing his eyes to open as he took the sight of Hongjoong pulling his clothes off under the warm morning sun. If he had to guess, it was probably around 7 am at this point, and they were both delirious from lack of sleep. 

As the final articles of clothes were shed from their bodies, Hongjoong reached for Seonghwa’s hand, “think you can open me up, pretty? Stretch me out so I can fit that cock of yours in me?” 

The words that poured from his lips were downright dirty, and Seonghwa found himself shivering as he nodded his head dumbly, eager to please. Hongjoong smiled before taking his fingers into his mouth. A small sigh left Seonghwa as he felt Hongjoong’s tongue trace around the digits, slotting itself between his fingers as he sucked around them. This went on for a while, Hongjoong’s expression turning from the somber bitterness of earlier to a soft blissfulness. 

The fingers were removed from Hongjoong’s mouth, and he watched as he shifted around the bed of the truck to present himself to Seonghwa. He exhaled a shuddering breath at the sight, his dry hand moving to caress his skin before gripping onto one of his asscheeks before releasing it, watching the angry red marks appear on his creamy skin. 

“C’mon, baby. Stretch me,” Hongjoong encouraged, to which Seonghwa complied. Curiously, he slid the tip of his middle finger past the ring of muscle, the quiet moan that left Hongjoong causing heat to rush to his cock. 

“M-More, you’re doing well,” he praised shakily. Seonghwa carefully thrust the finger in and out of him, mesmerized by how Hongjoong’s hole seemed to swallow it up. After he felt it was moving rather seamlessly, he prodded a second finger against him before sliding it in alongside the first. He moved them both quickly, encouraged by the sinful noises leaving the other. 

“Okay, okay baby… That’s a good boy, I should be good now…” As soon as Hongjoong said those words, Seonghwa pulled his fingers from him, wiping them on one of the blankets that he kept in the back of his truck. 

Seonghwa laid back down on his back, watching as Hongjoong climbed between his legs once more. The latter did not hesitate to spit in his hand before running it along Seonghwa’s aching cock. Seonghwa gasped out, back arching up off the cool metal, bucking his hips up into Hongjoong’s hand. It felt so good to be touched by someone that wasn’t himself, and Hongjoong seemed to know exactly what he was doing. 

“My baby is so sensitive, how cute,” he heard Hongjoong coo out, and he whined in reply. After his cock was deemed lubed enough to Hongjoong, Seonghwa felt himself begin to shake in anticipation when the other lined himself up to his cock. 

“Gonna make my angel feel so good. You ready, pretty?” He asked, to which Seonghwa quickly nodded, resisting the urge to buck up into the warm heat of Hongjoong’s hole. 

Soon enough, though, his impatient demands were met with Hongjoong sinking onto him. The feeling was foreign to him — sure, he had been with people before, but they were usually quick and _never_ men. 

But Hongjoong was different, he was _so_ much different, and Seonghwa couldn’t stop the tears that sprung to his eyes as he felt him bottom out. 

“You fill me up so well, Seonghwa,” he gasped out as he raised himself from Seonghwa’s cock before sinking back down on it once again. His motions were slow at first, careful, as if Seonghwa would break if he moved too fast or too hard. But after a while, his pace began to change, and he was quickly bouncing on Seonghwa’s dick with his head thrown back towards the sky, moans of pleasure leaving him each time he was filled back up once again. 

Seonghwa, too, was letting out his broken moans and sobs as he felt himself being used by the other. It was so damn good, _so so_ good, and he wanted nothing more than to fill Hongjoong up to the brim with his cum as he allowed himself to be ridden. 

“H-Hongjoong,” Seonghwa gasped out, eyes screwed shut as he began to thrust his hips up to meet Hongjoong each time he came down on him. Both of their movements had begun to get a bit sloppy, whether it be from lack of sleep or the deep pleasure that shook them to their very core, and Hongjoong reached for one of Seonghwa’s hands to wrap it around his cock, “Be a good boy and make me cum, yeah? I’ll let you cum in me, let you fill me up… I bet you’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

Seonghwa whimpered, beginning to quickly jerk Hongjoong off in rhythm of his thrusts, sweat drenching his bodies as he sobbed out, “‘M so close, please Hongjoong, please—”

Hongjoong gave that same devastating smile that he did the first day they met, hips rolling down onto Seonghwa’s cock as he cooed out, “fill me up, pretty baby. Go ahead and cum.” 

With Hongjoong permission, Seonghwa let out a cry as he came, shooting his load up into him, his hips jerking with each wave of his orgasm. Now spent, he allowed his body to relax against the truck, though he continued to move his hand along Hongjoong’s dick. 

Hongjoong, on the other hand, continued to roll his hips down onto Seonghwa’s oversensitive cock, using him to chase his orgasm. Seonghwa cried out at the pain and pleasure of it all, continuing to sloppily jerk the other off as he painted both of their chests in cum. 

They both panted quietly, remaining still to catch their breaths before Hongjoong lifted himself off of Seonghwa, moving to lay back down beside him once more.

They went without speaking for a bit, but right now, they did not need words. Seonghwa knew now though that perhaps _he_ was the missing puzzle piece in Hongjoong’s life as well as his own, and together they made each other whole and _beautiful._

“I am in love with you, Hongjoong,” Seonghwa shakily breathed out after their long silence. Hongjoong laughed beside him, turning over on his side to face Seonghwa once more, “I know. And I am in love with you too, Seonghwa.” 

Seonghwa cracked a grin at that. “Just know now, though, I will never get tired of you. I’m afraid you’re stuck with me until we stop traveling.” 

Hongjoong looked at him quizically, “and after we stop traveling? What happens then?”

“Well, I’ll marry you, surely. And together, we can create our own stories. How does that sound?”

“Sounds like a plan. I will hold you to that, Park Seonghwa, so don’t you dare leave me in the dust.”

**Author's Note:**

> hii i havent written smut in a very long time so i hope this was okay aaa
> 
> follow my [twitter](https://twitter.com/slutsangs) its a good time (18+ pls)


End file.
